


Valentine's Day

by SamuelJames



Series: Falling For A Dancer [2]
Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been dating almost two months when Valentine's Day rolls around and Frank is worried about Stephen's expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Valentine's Day  
> Pairing: Frank Grayson/Stephen Carmichael  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: They've been dating almost two months when Valentine's Day rolls around and Frank is worried about Stephen's expectations.  
> Notes: Written for Porn Battle the prompt was Bad Education (UK TV), Frank Grayson/Stephen Carmichael, opening up and date  
> Notes: A not particularly porny fill for one of my own Porn Battle prompts because I wanted to write something Valentine's Day related.  
>  **Warning: Frank's home life here is not very pleasant but no detailed abuse**  
>  Disclaimer: Bad Education is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Frank's never bought a Valentine's card before but Stephen deserves one. He wishes he had the courage to buy one with boyfriend on it. Instead he buys a joke one. He can write the mushy stuff himself and what he has to say will mean more than some Hallmark idea of love anyway. Stephen's mum and dad are going out so they're going to have the place to themselves later and he's terrified. It's fucking international chocolates and sex day and all he's done is kiss Stephen. Course he ain't gonna say that he's scared, he's got a rep to protect but Stephen's probably already figured it out since they've been going out nearly two months.

At the till, the girl tries to sell him some heart shaped chocolates but he shakes his head. He walks past Boots and wonders if he should buy some condoms. Will Stephen expect him to? Will he be the one fucking or being fucked? He doesn't even know which he likes. He's watched enough porn to know that the sight of some bloke's hole stretching round a guy's dick makes him horny, but not whether he'd like it to be his dick or his hole. Maybe Stephen only likes doing one or the other. He half considers going to the greasy kebab place on the estate in hopes of getting food poisoning so he can get out of tonight. Explosive diarrhoea might be worth not having to have face Stephen who's too damn observant for his own good.

He doesn't go into any more shops, ignoring offers on flowers and chocolates, and instead heads home with the card hidden under his jacket. His lot would never understand. If they thought it was a bird they'd tease but if they figured out it was for a bloke he'd get his head kicked in. Being the bully at school means people leave him alone but being the youngest Grayson means having to be what his dad and older brothers consider a proper man. That's why his dad gave him a cigarette at age twelve. It's why he's been allowed, expected, to drink since age fourteen. His mates think it's cool but actually it took ages before the taste of beer stopped making him want to gag.

When it's time to leave he takes a pen with him so he can write the card somewhere along the way. If Stephen gives him a card, he'll have to bin it - the same way he meticulously deletes every text message. Can't have anyone seeing what Stephen sends him. He's worn his nice jeans but couldn't risk seeming like he was going anywhere special so he's paired them with his West Ham shirt. When he's about ten minutes from Stephen's he stops outside a newsagent and leans on the lottery stand to write the card. He doesn't sign it Love Frank but the rest of his words hint at that and he does put three kisses under his name.

He takes his time, walking slowly, but is still at Stephen's a lot earlier than he'd like to be.

"Hi, they're already gone."

"Right."

As soon as Stephen shuts the door he leans in for a kiss which Frank actually rather likes. He puts his arms round Stephen and the card falls out of his jacket.

"Is that for me?"

"Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day."

Stephen picks up the card and Frank walks away so he won't have to watch Stephen read it.

"Couldn't get you nothin' else just in case."

"I understand, babes," says Stephen. "Thanks. I love it. Yours is upstairs but this is my first like proper Valentine's date so you are giving me something."

"Not my virg... I mean, I don't know what you're 'oping for."

Stephen takes his hand and pulls him into the kitchen. Christ it's like a proper restaurant with candles on the table and napkins in napkin rings. At his house it's dinner in front of the TV unless it's Christmas.

"I just meant that I can't tonight, just go from kissing to like sex."

"It's okay, sweetie. I was hoping for more than a kiss but not full on sex. I promise, your arse is off limits."

Frank nods, not protesting the use of the word sweetie. It's kind of a relief not to have to be the thug with Stephen. He gestures at the oven. "Need any 'elp?"

Stephen shakes his head. "It's just pizza and wedges on posh plates. Sit down."

Frank pulls out a chair but then decides on the couch instead. Stephen sits next to him and Frank takes his hand. "Wish we were just at the after part, no awkward sex talk or gettin' it wrong. I'm not saying never but what you said earlier about my arse, does that mean you'd want to top?"

"Maybe. Only did it twice and bottomed both times so it's not like I know what I'm doing. Never did any of the in between stuff or got either guy's surname."

"Oh," says Frank really not liking the idea of Stephen with anyone else. Someone else has touched him where Frank would like to touch him, someone who couldn't even wait around to give his full name. "How long till dinner?"

"Ten minutes."

Frank leans in and kisses Stephen who turns towards him pushing his tongue into Frank's mouth. He puts his hand on Stephen's chest like he needs to keep some space between them and breaks the kiss.

"Set an alarm on your phone."

"Already did when I put the food on."

"Can we do it lying down?"

Stephen lies back on the couch and pulls Frank over on top of him. They begin kissing again but this time he's chest to chest with Stephen with so much heat coming through their clothes. When Stephen spreads his legs Frank moans into Stephen's mouth, at the sensation. His dick is so close to Stephen's and yet it's safer than wandering hands or getting naked. He finds himself rocking against Stephen and slides his hand under Stephen's tight t-shirt wanting to touch the boy who made him realise it was okay to be gay. Stephen kisses his neck and scrapes gently with his teeth. Frank has to move him away, can't have any evidence, and Stephen is happy to kiss him again. Stephen raises his hips as they move against one another and Frank wonders how embarrassing it would be to come in his jeans.

Maybe not so embarrassing he thinks when he moves slightly because he can feel that Stephen's hard too and this isn't scary at all, it's amazing. He pushes Stephen's t-shirt up more and pinches one of his nipples wondering if Stephen likes this the same way he does.

"So good."

Stephen curls his hand round the back of Frank's neck and pecks him on the lips. Looking down at Stephen feels fucking fantastic and Frank goes for another kiss. Before their lips meet the alarm goes on the phone and just like that they have to stop.

"Probably best," says Stephen grinning. "Mum'd kill me if I messed up her couch."

Frank gets up and tries to subtly adjust himself. Stephen in tighter jeans has no such luck.

"There's Coke in the fridge or Fanta. I'll get the pizza."

"Which one do you want?"

"Whichever."

Frank pours out two glasses of Coke and Stephen lights the candles before serving up dinner. He keeps catching Stephen's eye as they eat and he wishes that he could be happy like this all the time. Luckily his family didn't come to the play, he never even told them he was in it. Any number of things in the Grayson household could get you labelled gay, including unbelievably being too soppy over a bird.

"I am sorry I didn't get you a present. Can't wait to get out of that house. Course my dad thinks uni is for posh arseholes, his words."

"Frank, you don't have to apologise. I'd rather you be closeted and safe than the alternative. We should apply for unis near each other."

Frank smiles at the implication that they'll still be together then. "I'd like that. Just have to study under the radar. Can't have you going off to study without me and finding some gorgeous theatre guy to sweep you off your feet."

Stephen refills their glasses and takes another slice of pizza. "I'll give you your card after dinner."

"Thanks. A waste really since I can't keep it but thanks."

"Just leave it here."

A simple solution, he can't believe he never thought of it. Frank leans over and kisses Stephen who leans into the kiss and then gasps loudly. They pull apart and Stephen pulls his top off over his head.

"Shit, the sauce might not wash out." He runs his t-shirt under the tap and throws it in the wash. "Going for a hot wash and hoping it doesn't shrink

"Sorry," says Frank with a smile on his face.

"Sounds like it."

Frank kisses him on the cheek. "Just wouldn't mind your t-shirt being a little tighter."

They clear away the plates and scrape the crushed pizza slice into the bin. Stephen puts his arms either side of Frank kind of trapping him against the worktop.

"I never did say Happy Valentine's Day. You're my first. I mean Chantelle gives me cards but that's BFF love not proper boyfriend love."

The word makes him so happy. "You know you're my first too. On the couch earlier I finally understood what people meant by getting caught up in the moment. Kissing birds never felt like that but now I get it, Stephen. I hope your t-shirt comes out clean." Feeling brave he pulls his own top up over his head and crumples it in his hand. "Does this make us even?"

"If you let me dip it in sauce," teases Stephen.

"Not my beloved West Ham. What if we kiss again? No risk to the couch. Upstairs?"

He follows Stephen upstairs where he's presented with a card, a teddy and a West Ham keyring. He reads the words in his card over and over so he can remember them later. After a gentle tug on his hand he joins Stephen on the bed. As per their agreement, neither boy pushes the other very far as they kiss but Frank does find out what it's like to come in his jeans as he gets his first two person orgasm.


End file.
